The Flock Does Christmas
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer and his flock get together to eat, exchange presents and be merry on Christmas day. All up, Lucifer thinks it was a success.


Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

The Flock Does Christmas

Lucifer had decided that they would all fit better in his flat than in one of the small flats of one of the others and so, he had arranged for Christmas Day to be at his place.

He even had a tree up, a tree with a star topper of course, with his presents for everyone under the tree.

He had even thought about what to buy for the others. He wasn't really expecting anything for himself though. He had never gotten a Christmas present in his long, long life.

He would never actually understand Christmas. For one, it wasn't the right date for his half brother's birthday and for another...well, for a holiday that was supposed t be religious, it seemed to be a lot more about eating food and spending a lot of money on other people.

He had cooked a lot for their group, plus some for Maze and Linda, who would also be joining them.

Linda was probably going to be late, as she had to drop presents off at other houses first. But the others, well, they were all coming over around lunchtime.

Around now, he thought, as he heard the sound of the lift doors opening and an excited squeal of his name form a small, over excited human child.

"Lucifer!" Beatrice yelled, before launching herself at his body and hugging his waist, her face squished into his belly.

"Ah, hello child. Please let go now."

Beatrice giggled, before letting him go and smiling up at him. "You're funny. Look, mommy, presents!" And with that the girl ran off to look under his tree.

He had no idea what to get children for presents, so went for what he knew she liked. He got her a plushie of a wolf. Wolves were big, dangerous dogs. She liked dangerous. He had no idea what she thought of dogs though.

She soon found her present from what was under the tree and went to open it.

"Trixie, monkey, not until the others get here," The Detective stated, her voice firm. Beatrice could understand that tone almost as much as he did. She left the present where ti was.

Dan and Ella arrived five minutes apart and about 15 minutes after Chloe and Beatrice. Maze slipped in two minutes later.

He was, however, surprised when Linda and Amenadiel arrived together. He blinked when he remembered Maze getting all jealous over them two getting together. He was still unsure which one she was supposed to be jealous over. Her angelic ex or her best friend?

By the time they were all there and present, it was 1 in the afternoon, but not too late for lunch. He ushered them all into his large and spacious dining room, where the table was covered with Christmas foods. He knew that, because he had looked it up.

He had done a lot of looking things up to get today as right as possible.

There wasn't much talk, which was surprising. Yet again, everyone seemed intent on eating. They had all skipped breakfast to enjoy their lunch all the more apparently. He did get a lot of good vibes from them all though, and they all stated they had enjoyed the food later on.

And then it was the present opening part of the day and he went to stand awkwardly next to the tree, which now had more presents under it. And, as she had been staring at it for a good five minutes, he had decided that Beatrice should open hers first.

She had picked up a long, thin square present herself and threw it at him, before going at hers like a demon to a damned soul. She squealed when she saw the wolf inside and hugged it. "Thank you, Lucifer!" she stated, before staring at the present in his hand. "Aren't you going to open your present? I did it myself!"

He blinked and looked down at the present. And, yep, there on a tag was his name and from Trixie. He slowly undid it, to find a cardboard sheet. He blinked blankly at it. "Uh...thanks, I suppose."

Everyone laughed at him.

"Lucifer, your present is in between the cardboard."

He blinked, noting that it was not one bit of cardboard, but two. He lifted one of them up and stared at the picture. It was the Detective, Dan, Maze and Lucifer on one side with Ella, Amenadiel and Linda over in another corner. Both he and Amenadiel had wings. His, naturally, were white. Amenadiel's were black. The child had drawn a picture of him with his flock. The ones closest to her miniature self in the picture were family and close friends, the others the ones she didn't know as well.

He...he needed to frame this and put it somewhere. He had no idea why it was making him feel warm, fuzzy and close to tears. He reached over and hugged the child to himself. "Thank you."

Trixie nodded. "You haven't got photos, so I thought a picture would be good! I'm glad you like it!"

Next up, he gave Linda her present and got another in return. He had gotten her an expensive whiskey he had noticed she enjoyed at his club. She had gifted him with sheets of music for Christmas songs and blank sheets for his own music.

Maze and he had both agreed to wait until Beatrice had left to avoid getting yelled at by annoyed parents yelling at them over sex toys around children. No one was surprised.

For Dan, he had fashioned a small trinket made out of some of the stronger feathers Dusty had shed during his moult while at his flat. He got back a jumper with the worst pattern he had ever seen on it. He was soon urged to wear it for the rest of the day. He did so just to make the others be quit. That and he just realised they were all wearing some ugly clothing themselves. Under the jumper was a block of chocolate he would enjoy later on.

Ella got him a collection box set of Harry Potter. She must have noticed he didn't own his own copies of the books. He got her a bible with the truth written neatly in the sides. Let her get to her own conclusions there.

Amenadiel got him a chain with a small replica of Azrael's blade on it. At first he was angry at that, until Amenadiel stated his intended purpose for it being a reminder of their mum and not of their lost brother. He still wasn't too sure of it, but he put it on around his neck anyway. It weighed heavily over his chest. He'd bought him a suit.

And last, but not least Chloe gave him her gift and he gave her his. She got him a new pair of cufflinks in the shape of wings. He wanted to put them on right off, but he had taken off hsi jacket in favour of the ugly sweater as the humans called it. So instead, he put them in their box and left them on the table for tomorrow.

He had gotten her a pair of small earrings and a matching necklace for when she went out. She went out so rarely and needed something good and expensive to show off for those rare occasions in his mind.

He had no idea how to do gifts. He hoped that he did alright...

After that, he grabbed the Christmas songs and made his way over to the piano. He didn't know the words, because he never bothered learning them, but he knew the others knew them.

He spent hours playing the music to songs, occasionally singing along to a popular one that h soon learnt the lyrics too.

As his flock left for the night, the child asleep in her father's arms, he felt at peace and happy. He looked to the picture Beatrice had made for him and grinned. "Well, I guess this whole Christmas thing is better with others."

He deemed his first true Christmas a success.


End file.
